A number of light guiding devices are known. These devices are employed for a range of functions including illumination, backlighting, signage and display purposes. Typically, the devices are constructed from an injection moulded or machined transparent plastic component, where a light source, such as a fluorescent lamp or a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs), is integrated by means of mechanical attachment at the edge of the transparent plastic component.
Common to all of these devices is the fact that light from the light source is guided through a transparent guide, typically made of plastic, by total internal reflection. For backlighting applications, light is emitted in a substantially perpendicular direction to that of the direction of propagation of the light within the transparent guide. This is achieved through the light being directed so as to interact with scattering structures or films located within, or on the surface of, the transparent guide.
The integration of fluorescent lamps or LEDs to the edge of the transparent light guide is not a straightforward process and thus significantly increases the complexity of the production process for these devices. Achieving a good coupling is essential to the optical performance of the device. In addition, edge coupling of the light sources renders these components susceptible to mechanical damage during both the production process and the normal use of the device.
In seeking to provide thin direct lit backlights, it is preferable to have light emitted into the plane of the light guide. Further benefit may be obtained if the light sources are distributed across the panel, so minimising the length of guiding in the light guide. This has the benefit of creating a thin and efficient backlight but has the disadvantage of creating dark spots above the light source. Preferably, these dark spots should not be visible or, at least, reduced. Existing solutions to this problem tend to add considerable thickness to the backlight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light guiding device that addresses one or more of the aforesaid disadvantages.